With Me
by live.for.the.summer.28
Summary: If Peeta wasn't hijacked I would have imagined his and Katniss' reunion a little differently. Peenis fluff.


My hands shake as I sit next to Haymitch in the hallway. I sneak a peek at him and I'm shocked to see him fiddling around with his fingers anxiously. He wants to see him as much as I do. Though I'm sure Haymitch is nervous about other things too. He would be drinking right now if alcohol was not banned from District 13.

"Nervous sweetheart," Haymitch asks me humorlessly. I roll my eyes at him despite how nervous I really am.

"Not as nervous as you," I shoot back. Haymitch smirks at me and is about to reply when a nurse comes out to us. She smiles at us sweetly.

"Which one of you would like to go in first?"

I automatically jump out of my seat and walk towards the door. I turn back at Haymitch and he gives me a nod. He knows that I need to see him. After going through months without him has made me completely break down. He understands that.

I wipe the sweat of my hands and onto my pants before opening the door. Why am I so nervous? Am I scared to see what awaits me on the other side of the door? I push those thoughts away and push the door open.

When my eyes land on him lying on the bed safe and away from the evil capitol a sob escapes from me. It's almost too good to be true. He lays there looking like a god. His blonde hair shines when the sun peaks through the window, his skin looking flawless as always, his blue eyes shine. Did he really get captured by the capitol?

"Peeta"

His eyes are on mine and a huge smile covers his face before I can even blink. My legs run to him and I launch myself into his lap. Peeta's steady arms wrap around me and in that moment I forget everything. I forget all the bad and evil going on and focus on us. I curl up around his body and sob into his neck. He's safe and with me.

"Katniss don't cry. It's okay, I'm fine," Peeta reassures me stroking my one braid. This just makes me sob harder. Just hours ago Peeta was in the hands of the capitol and here he is reassuring me. I really am messed up.

"I'm sorry! I just can't believe your safe and here with me," I exclaim trying to talk through my crying but I end up choking on them. I look up at his bright blue eyes and lose myself in them. His eyelashes capture my attention again and I stroke my fingers against his eyes. "What did they do to you?"

My eyes wrap over his body looking for bruises or cuts but I find nothing. His skin looks perfectly flawless to me. I stroke my fingers against his cheek, not being able to control myself.

Peeta gets this haunted look on his face when I bring it up. He looks away and rubs my back.

"They didn't do any physical torture to me if that's what you're wondering. I wish they would have," Peeta says.

"Then what did they do to you?" The question is out of my mouth again. I need to know what they did to him. He stiffens again and I see him close his eyes trying to forget about whatever happened. "Please tell me Peeta."

"Remember in the second arena with the birds?"

I nod and automatically realize where this is headed. A huge bump forms in my throat and I try to gulp it down. Prim and Gale's screams echo throughout my head. Peeta's voice brings me back to reality.

"Well, the voice I heard screaming was you. That's all they really did to me. Every day I would hear your voice screaming and screaming. I can still hear it in my head now," Peeta tells me pulling me closer to him. I'm speechless for a while, going through that must have been ten times worse than going through physical torture. "If it wasn't for Johanna I don't know if I would be in the right state of mind now." Johanna? She helped Peeta? I'm shocked to feel some sort of gratitude towards her.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." Tears start forming in my eyes and tuck my head into his neck. I try to focus on how he faintly still smells of cinnamon.

"Don't apologize Katniss, we had no idea what was going to happen in the first place." I look up at him and see betrayal in his eyes. No doubt he is mad at Haymitch. It took me months for me to forgive him.

"I've missed you so much," I declare pressing my forehead against his, his blonde curls tickling me. Peeta opens his eyes and just stares at me in awe.

"I missed you too."

My heart swoons when I hear him say it. He intertwines our one hand together and kisses them. I kiss his cheek and leave my head resting on his shoulder. It feels great to have Peeta's arms around me again. I haven't been able to sleep at all, not without him that is.

"Remember that one night at your house when I had to carry you up to your room and the sleep syrup was pulling you under," Peeta asks me. I'm shocked that he's bringing this up. What does this memory have to do with anything? I nod though and wait for him to continue. "You told me to stay with you. Do you know what I said next?"

I look up into his eyes and find myself lost in them again. Since when did I get lost in his eyes? "No, I was already down under. What did you say?" I always thought about what he said.

"Always," Peeta says taking my face in his hands. His bright blue eyes scorching with love. It takes my breath away, how beautiful he looks right now. "I will always stay with you, no matter what." I don't know what possesses me to do it. Maybe it's the way he says the words or maybe it's just all of him at once but my lips find his. I can tell he's shocked but he kisses me back right away. His hands trace patterns on my back and I twist my fingers in his long, shaggy blonde hair.

Then, a stirring in my stomach begins. It makes me want more of his lips and more of him. I deepen the kiss and let desire take over. How many times have I kissed Peeta? Why does it feel so different now? Eventually, we pull away to breathe and stare into each other's eyes not saying a thing.

"Always," I echo back to him capturing his lips once again.


End file.
